Photos and Obsession (Sonadow)
by Jean Dairy
Summary: Shadow got a camera from Rouge. He then uses this as an advantage to stalk Sonic and take pictures of him. What will happen if Sonic finds out Shadow's secret hobby? (Sonadow)


Pictures.

Pictures of him on my wall.

Pictures of him in my mind.

Him eating those chilidogs.

Him talking with his friends.

Him taking those runs.

Him sitting under a tree taking a nap.

Everywhere I look, I see his beautiful face. I think I'm going crazy. I am going insane. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to caress his royal blue fur. I want to trace my finger on those curves and claim his whole body mine.

I got a camera about a few years back. I began to have feelings for him even before I got the camera. Rouge actually gave me the camera. She knows that I have feelings for that blue hedgehog. She also somehow knows I like taking photos as well. That is why she gave it in the first place. But she then warned me about obsession. She then gave me a small lecture about being responsible with the camera and my "attraction" to Faker. She says I should tell him soon or I will loose him, something like that.

I did not listen to half of her lecture.

So everytime I go out, I go out because of him. Him and also me wanting to buy groceries and doing my missions with Rouge and Omega at GUN.

I am outside with my camera. I finally got a new strap from a small store so I can hang the camera around my neck. I smirked going to a place he mostly goes.

I could see him. My one and only. He was sitting on the grass next to a tree again. He looks so peaceful, so calm... so attractive. I licked my lips, imagining the things I could do to him. How his trembling body will be underneath and his childish and smooth voice will suddenly shout and scream my name.

After a few minutes of day dreaming, I snapped out of my dream state and hid behind some bushes. I then took my camera with a grin plastered on my face. I turned it on and focused it on... 'where is he?'. I looked away from my camera and looked for my hedgehog. No one was there. 'He was there just a-'

"What'cha doin', Shads?"

I suddenly got startled. My eyes widened and looked to my side. He is right there in front of my face. Our faces inches apart. He had a huge smile on his muzzle. I blushed, I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

My Blue angel suddenly stood up straight and scanned me. His eyes landed on my camera.

"Hey Shads, I never knew you were into photography.", he said with a hint of curiosity and amazement.

I looked at my camera, then to him. "Uh, yeah. I take photos on my spare time."

"Cool! Can I see your photos?", his eyes then stared into mine trying to make me show him. His eyes are beautiful.

I made a low chuckle and shook my head. "No."

He made a pouty face and then smiled again.

"Hey Shads?"

"What?"

"Want to have a race?"

He gave me a challenging look. I then stood up and dust my self off. "Fine, Faker.".

"Alright! From here to Paris!"

"Ha, you're on!"

Then I realized. Should I bring my camera? Would it break? I hope not.

"Hey Shads, if you're worried about your camera. You can leave it at your place first if you want."

I shook my head again. "I will just bring it with me."

He then nodded and we both got into out starting positions.

"Ready, Faker?"

"Hahaha! Always!"

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

We both then sped of leaving two Sonic Booms.

The race was faster than I thought. Well, what could I say? We both are fast. That is also why the race ended up being a tie. Glad my camera did not break or anything.

Right now, Sonic and I are on the Eiffel tower. Sonic was sitting on the rails, while I was standing next to him. He was so close. I grabbed my camera and turned it on. I slowly moved back and focused my camera on Sonic. He looks amazing with the view of Paris. I then took the photo.

'Snap'

I did not even realize the sound of my camera was somewhat loud, due to our sensitive hearing and quiet surroundings. Sonic suddenly looked back at me. I blushed madly and rubbed the back of my neck. He then laughed and motioned me to go closer.

"Can I borrow your camera? I promise I won't drop it", he said while raising his right arm.

I hesitated for a bit. 'What if he sees my photos?'. I sighed and gave him my camera. He said thanks and looked at my camera. He then went to gallery. 'Shit'. He then saw the photo I took with him and the view. He smiled and faced his whole body to me. 'Uh', I felt extremely nervous. I was now looking at the floor with shame, moving away slightly. "You are really good in taking photos, Shadow.". My eyes widened and looked at him.

He then went to camera mode. He got a table next to the stairs and placed my camera on it, facing it to me. I was somewhat confused. "Hey Shadow, where is the timer in this thing?". 'I think I now know what he is doing'. I sighed and smiled, walking to him. I set the timer for the camera and positioned it again to make it see the view as beautiful as Sonic. We both ran to our spots. I just crossed my arms, then suddenly Sonic tapped my shoulder.

"Wha-"

He then kissed me. Straight on the lips. My eyes widened, then suddenly heard a snap from my camera. He then let go of me. My heart was racing fast. We were both just staring at each other. Blush was present on both our muzzles. I was admiring his features on a now sunset time. 'Fuck, I need to control myself'. He then looked to the camera. "Let us see the photo, shall we?", he somehow stuttered. Adorable. "Sure".

We both went to the camera. I got it and went to the gallery. My breath hitched.

There was a bug on the lens.

He then looked at the photo. He laughed a little and looked back at me. He then held the camera on one of his hands and took his other hand and intertwined it with mine. "Oh, wait!". He then rubbed the lenses with his glove that is clean.

He then checks the lenses again. "Hehe, just to be sure". I chuckled a little. He raised the camera on one of his hands again. He clicked, but he then realized the timer was still on. "Welp, we need to wait-"

I then kissed him. Making his eyes widen from shock. He then melted into the kiss.

'Snap!'


End file.
